Tomorrow Is Never Promised
by Jeabird
Summary: Amu ends up at a park in need to talk and Kukai ends up being the one she talks to as many times before. I can't describe it that well without giving it away so you can just read it. There is also a touch of tragedy. (More than likely irregular updates)
1. Chapter 1

So when I first created my FanFiction account it was to publish a Shugo Chara! story which I have since removed. I say I would make another Shugo Chara! story and it would be a Amu x Kukai and well the idea kind of came to me so I wrote it down and thought 'hey why not fulfill the promise I made'. It's probably not the best and rushed, I'm used to chapter stories and this is only the second one shot I tried to write.

* * *

I sat on the park bench with my eyes closed. I was cold; the winter air had already made it through the thin jacket that I wore. I was freezing but it didn't bother me that much. It fit for today. I opened my eyes and I stared at the ground that was covered with snow but it was blurry thanks to the tears. I put my freezing cold hands together and rested my forehead on them.

"Please, I just need a friend." I muttered the words and hoped that I would get someone I could talk to that others could actually see not a Shugo Chara this time.

"Amu!" I jumped and I looked up, my eyes met emerald green eyes as he ran towards me.

"K-Kukai." I was surprised that he appeared or that he was even worried about me.

"Hey what's wrong?" Once he was in front of me he bent down.

It's been a while since we had actually talked instead of just passing conversation. It's been three years since I first moved to Seiyo and met the Guardians. We had been busy between school and jobs so we never really talked much anymore. The last time we actually talked it was about how Utau had dumped him, which really confused me.

"It's nothing." I muttered the words but I knew that he knew they were a lie.

"Don't lie to me; I know you don't cry over nothing." He placed his hands and brushed my tears away but I saw a surprised look cross his face.

"You're freezing cold, how long have you been out here?" I watched as he took off his coat and wrapped it around me.

"You're going to get cold Kukai." Yet when I looked at him I realized something.

He was better dressed for the cold than I was even without his coat. He wore a thick sweeter that would probably keep him warm for a while he wore a pair of cargo pants. He also had a hat on, hiding his copper locks. It was nice that someone worried about me.

"I'll be fine besides you're the one who can't stop shivering." He sat beside me and I did realize how badly I was shivering.

"I g-guess I c-chose the wrong jacket." He sighed but smiled, he ruffled my hair.

"Yeah so why don't you tell me what lead to you sitting out in this weather alone?" I was tempted to tell him nothing but I realized that I had wanted to talk to someone and he was always there for me.

"J-just the classic scene from elementary school." He shook his head at that.

"What happened between you three now?" He didn't even sound that surprised that it had something to do with Tadase and Ikuto then again he wasn't surprised by many of my troubles anymore.

"I was talking with Ikuto since he just got back in town, Tadase over reacted." He rolled his eyes.

"By now I would think he would stop running out before explanations, especial since you started to date him a year ago." He seemed a bit sad at the end but I brushed it off since I wasn't thinking the best at the moment, maybe the cold got to my brain.

"I guess he actually didn't over react but he could've let me explain." That drew his attention.

"What happened between you and Ikuto this time?" I sighed and placed a shaky hand over my mouth but it was hard to since my hand was a bit numb so I just let my hand fall back to my lap.

"Ikuto kissed me." His eyes went wide, that did surprise him.

"He did what!?" Kukai pretty much jumped up which made me jump since I hadn't expected that.

"I can't believe him!" Kukai crossed his arms and grumbled about something but I laughed slightly and that made him stop grumbling and smile.

"Why don't we head to that café you like? We can get you a hot chocolate to help warm you up." He held his hand out and I reached a shaky hand out and he grabbed it.

"I think a nice big hot chocolate will do you justice." He pulled me up and I stumbled but he didn't let me fall.

As we stood there with my head rested in his chest I couldn't help but close my eyes. I felt safe and he was so warm. It didn't seem like any of the stupid drama happened with me here in his arms. I smiled as I felt him tighten his grip ever so slightly.

"You know I'm always here for you right Amu?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah I know." He was a really great friend.

"You know I read a quote somewhere from someone." I opened my eyes and pushed away from him a bit reluctantly but he didn't fully let me go.

"Probably from the internet." My eyes drooped slightly but I blinked to make them stop, maybe a nap would do me justice.

"I'll tell you 'bout it over hot chocolate k?" I nodded and we began to leave.

As I followed after him I stumbled a few times and I couldn't keep up with him and he glanced at me after the eleventh time I tripped. This was one ended up with him having to catch me. He stared at me worriedly. I just placed my head on his chest when I was standing again.

"I'm sleepy Kukai." He seemed to go stiff.

"Amu, how long were you out here before I came along." I closed my eyes and I tried to think.

"Maybe an hour maybe two, I don't know I can't remember." Kukai pushed me away by my shoulders jarring me out of the sleepiness slightly.

"What's wrong Kukai?" He just stared at me.

"Why am I so stupid?!" I was confused; I could understand why he was calling himself stupid.

"You're not stupid Kukai." Even if he had pushed me back slightly I rested my head on his chest again, I was sleepy and he just made me feel so safe.

"I'm the stupid one." He tightened his grip on my shoulders slightly.

"Come on we need to get you warm." He was going to push me back again but my legs gave out and I nearly dropped but he kept me up.

"Amu, listen to me." I looked at him as he shoved his hand into his pants pocket for some reason.

"Hm?" I tried to listen but I was getting closer to falling asleep.

"You can't fall asleep." I closed my eyes and it seemed like the second I did I was out.

~Kukai's P.O.V~

I was careful as I crouched and I cradled her against me. She was so pale and I felt so stupid. Why didn't I realize anything that was going on with her! I didn't even think about it. Just as I pulled out my phone and called the hospital my heart clenched, her breathing was getting shallower by the minute.

**Operator:** How may I help?

My voice caught in my throat. I really felt stupid that I hadn't realized it sooner.

**Kukai:** I need an ambulance to the park that is by Seiyo Academy, my friend I'm pretty sure she has hypothermia.

I felt stupid for not realizing it before now. I wanted to help her but I didn't realize the one thing that was so important. Yes her boy problems were serious, to her at least but her life was more important to me. Was it wrong that I was glad that maybe Tadase and Ikuto screwed up with their chance with her? Was it wrong that I fell in love with her?

**Operator:** They're on their way, what is her currently condition sir?

**Kukai:** She fell unconscious a couple of minutes ago, her breathing is getting weaker by the minute.

I was scared. Would I lose her? This was my fault; I didn't even realize that she was sick. To be this close she had to be out here for _hours_. Just how long had she been out alone, crying? I bit my lip as I felt tears sting my eyes, I couldn't cry right now. I had to be strong.

**Operator:** Where within the park are you and her sir?

**Kukai:** By the Cherry Blossoms.

My lip trembled slightly and I bit my lip harder. I never cried but now it was so hard not to cry. Every time I helped with her boy trouble it hurt since I loved her but as long as she was happy then I was happy. As long as she lives through this I don't care if we just stayed friends forever. The operator asked me more questions but I wasn't really paying attention. By the time they arrive I was getting cold myself but it was nowhere close to more than a bad chill.

They took her to the hospital in an ambulance and I rode with her. I had hung up and I was tempted to call her parents but I don't think I would be able to tell them what happened. I don't think I could handle admitting what could actually happen to her. On the ride there I held her freezing hand in mine; it was getting warmer which I took as a good sign. A small bit of hope. I just had to have faith that she would make it.

* * *

In case anyone wants to know the quote that somewhat inspired this was 'Today, why don't you love a little deeper, laugh a little louder, hold the ones you love a little tighter. Because tomorrow is never promised.' So it might not have to deal completely with the quote which I don't own and I don't know who does but I don't that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so originally it was only going to be one chapter but I'll continue it, I can't promise I'll update regularly since this will be a second priority story. I can't promise it'll be that good either. I also can't promise it'll be long but I'll at least attempt to continue it. Also keep in mind this is three and half/four years after the anime/manga so yes some people are a bit different in personality but there won't be huge flips in characters and I'll try my best to keep the lovable parts of their personalities in but adjust them to at least fit their age to a degree.

* * *

(Kukai's P.O.V)

I sat at the lunch table tapping it with my finger. I didn't have a problem sitting here before but now I was just seriously annoyed at both Tadase and Ikuto. The way they treated Amu was just plain annoying. They treated her like had been some kind of prize, they had tried to one up each other not really seeming to realize what it was doing to her.

"What's wrong, you're unusually quiet Kukai?" I looked at Nagi, he's the first who noticed my change in attitude today well minus one of the friends I had outside of the form guardians.

"Something happened over the weekend; put me in a mixture of anger and sadness." I didn't know how I could be angry and sad at the same time.

One thing that I was grateful was that the anger, well more like annoyance, that is directed at Tadase and Ikuto has kept me from breaking down to badly and not at all at school but when I was alone was a different story. I sighed and bit my lip, I also still felt rather guilty for completely missing such a critical thing. It was partially my fault for what happened, when I saw her shivering so badly I should've ushered her to the café and then started to talk to her.

"What happened?" I looked at Tadase when he spoke and took a deep breath, it was best not to cause a scene in the middle of the lunchroom.

I wanted to tell him so maybe he would actually regret not letting her explain. Is it sad that I actually want one of my friends to hurt? I was surprised that no one had even questioned where Amu was, I really was.

"Does it deal with why Amu's not here? I called her house this morning but her parents just said that she wouldn't be in school." I bit my lip hearing that, I guess they didn't want people to know what happened to Amu.

"Sort of." I gulped; I really didn't want to talk about what happened yet.

"You know what happened then." Nagi and Rima looked at Tadase, he sounded a bit guilty at that which made me feel a bit better.

"Know what?" Nagi and Amu were close, they might as well be siblings they've been that way since he told her about him being Nadeshiko.

"Ikuto's back in town." It wasn't too surprising to them, he came and went at times but he was here often since his father was back but he was now trying to be a violinist.

"What did he do now?" Rima narrowed her eyes.

She really didn't like what they did to her like I did it was something that we found as common ground. At first she didn't like how close Amu and I was, said that Amu was her best friend but then when it came to a certain day we ended up working together to sabotage Ikuto and Tadase. They never found out that it was us but it was a common ground that helped us actually become friends instead of just friendly acquaintances.

"Well she was late four our date so I went to her house to see if she was ok, they were in her room and when I looked in he was kissing her." They didn't seem too surprised after all they knew that Amu held some kind of feelings for Ikuto.

"Why were they kissing?" Nagi was a bit hesitant but when he shrugged I glared at the table and Rima glared at him.

"You left before she could explain didn't you." Tadase bit his lip and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see what happened was." He flinched as he stopped talking and grabbed his shin; Rima probably had kicked him which nearly made me laugh.

"Save it, what do you know Kukai?" I just shook my head.

"After school." The moment the words left my mouth it seemed to bring a heavy silence over the group.

"Kukai~ the teacher needs to see us." I nearly jumped when she popped up.

I looked at her; she was the only other person who noticed my sour mood. Her sky blue hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her bluish-green eyes clearly spelled that she had something planned. I sighed; she was one of my better friends. She was a childhood friend who moved away during the second grade and moved back during the ninth grade. She was the first and only person who even knew that I liked Amu.

"I'll see you guys later." I left the table after that.

"The teacher doesn't need us does he?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Nope, you liked like you were trying not to punch the whiny prince so I thought I would give you an excuse to leave with no questions asked." I just shook my head.

"Thanks Ciel." She laughed slightly but she did it at times when I called her by name.

Her name sounded different in Japanese than it did when her parents called her by her name, her father was French and her mother was American. Over the years she got used to the odd pronunciation by me and just told me to call her a Japanese Equivalent of her name, Sukai. Only I actually got to call her that but I still called her Ciel half the time.

"So can you tell me what's going on with your friend?" We were slowly walking back to class since lunch would end soon.

"I really don't want to talk about Amu Sukai." She sighed but she nodded.

"Ok, I guess I'm just worried. Either way I need to go now." I raised an eyebrow.

"I have to help out in the library remember?" I nodded even if I didn't remember, she left to the library and I sighed.

By the time class did start again I was just tired, I didn't want to deal with school anymore. All I wanted to do was leave. I couldn't wait until I could leave here but I guess I should tell them what happened to Amu. I closed my eyes and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying, it wasn't something I should be thinking about. Either I must've drifted off in my thoughts or time had gone faster than I thought because the teacher announced that class was over in what seemed like just moments.

I left the class room and headed to the gates where I knew they would wait for me but I still didn't feel ready to explain what had happened, I didn't know what would happen. By the time I reached the gate I was right to that they were waiting for me but I noticed that Tadase looked a bit nervous almost scared of what I might tell them.

"So what happened to Amu?" I sighed at the question; straight to the point then again that's Rima for you.

"Yeah the way you left it made it sound like something bad happened to her." The hand that was in the pocket of my jacket I curled into a fist, the annoyance at Tadase tugged one way while the rather sad thought tugged me the other.

"Well I don't know what all happened but I found Amu at the park, she told me that Ikuto kissed her so it was more of a forced kissed at least from what I got." Tadase seemed like he had been angry and the forced part but then hurt at the thought that it might have been voluntary.

"Wait, she didn't tell you everything? She always tells you what happened when you two talk." Nagi was the first to latch onto that and I looked away from them, I tried not to cry.

I really hated how much it was making me want to cry since I hated crying. I just hated the whole messed up situation! It isn't fair. Amu was just trying to figure out her feelings it was Tadase and Ikuto who was forcing her along too fast. Always trying to one up each other or trying to make her choose. It was their fault that any of it even occurred. If it wasn't for Ikuto's actions or Tadase probably just running away like he usually does she never would've been in that park or froze.

"I don't know the story of how she ended up at the park but she ended up in the park in the freezing cold for at least two hours with a thin jacket." That's when I saw Rima pale, as did Nagi, but Tadase seemed a bit confused.

"Ok but why wouldn't she tell you what happened?" I think I might've hit him had it not been for the gust of cold wind that made me remember Amu collapsing in my arms.

"She sat in the freezing cold for hours Tadase, ever heard of hypothermia?" The moment that I went sarcastic at the end he took a step back probably sensing the bit of annoyance that I couldn't hold back.

"Is she ok?" Rima sounded afraid of what I might say; Nagi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Skip ok, is she alive." I placed my hand on my forehead with my fingers in my hair, tugging on it slightly.

"She's alive thankfully but they were running some tests to make sure that everything is ok. Her family was nice enough to tell the doctors that they could tell me her condition considering I'm the only reason she's alive." That's the only comfort I got in this messed up situation, she's alive.


End file.
